


Joyriding

by Diana_Prallon



Series: A Rally for All Commands [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: All Worlds Ultimate Swoop Rally, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, bike swooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: After seeing the newscast in both Republic and Empire channels hijacked by Swoop Gangs, Lana decides to talk to The Commander about it. Her answer isn't quite what Lana was expecting.
Relationships: Arcann/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Arcann/The Outlander (Star Wars), Lana Beniko & Theron Shan, Lana Beniko/Koth Vortena
Series: A Rally for All Commands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832257
Kudos: 9





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I watched the News-call for the All Worlds Swoop Rally, I just KNEW I had to sit down and write how Lana (and Theron at times) would present the subject to each Commander and how they'd react. They just couldn't stop speaking in my head, so, here it is! :)
> 
> Unchecked.

When Lana had come around to tell the Commander about the sudden appearances of swoop gangs in Dantooine and the hijacking of the newschannel, she had considered various possible responses, but this wasn’t one of that.

“Sounds thrilling — do you think they’d let me try?”

Lana was, for once, speechless. 

Theron, on the other hand, didn’t have the same problem.

“I bet they would, they’re always welcoming fresh blood in the races,” he sounded… Almost indulgent.

“That’s because a lot of them don’t live long enough to be non-fresh blood,” Lana countered, already worried.

A small wrinkle formed in the jedi’s forehead, and she felt almost guilty. The commander, the Hero of Tython, a woman and a legend, always ready to do her duty — she hardly ever seemed quite so… Excited. Carefree. As if she was ready to jump into something she never tried before.

“Is it really that bad?”

Lana said “yes” at the same time Theron said “no”, and the sith could feel herself getting annoyed with her partner, but before it could turn into bickering, Koth interrupted them.

“Nothing you can’t handle,” he assured, cheerful as always. “With reflexes like yours? It’ll be easy.”

“And what would you know of it?” Lana challenged him, and he just smiled.

“Do you really think swoop races are so unique? What do you think we did for fun in Breaktown?”

Sometimes, she just wanted to smash his happy-go-luck face. Or kiss it. Maybe both — at once. She wouldn’t, though — not without talking to the Commander and she’d never actually talk about it with a Jedi. Theron was hard enough, and he had lived away from them for decades.

“But what about other people? Do they often get hurt?”

That was more like what Lana was used too, a constant worry and care about others. It was at once one of the things that Lana most admired about her and that she found most infuriating. 

“Not more than in other sports,” Theron said, and he gave her a look at made Lana cave a bit.

“Well — yes. Which’s not to say people don’t get hurt. There’s always a fool putting themselves at risk, doing things they have no talent and no preparation of.”

The jedi looked to Koth, who shrugged his confirmation. It seemed like good enough for her, and she smiled again.

“In that case — I’d like to try it.”

Lana wanted to dissuade her of the idea, but when she saw the way her whole face was illuminated, her eyes bright and excited, her smile so wide as to be blinding, she couldn’t bring herself to. This was not just the Commander, it was her friend, someone who she had worked with for years, learnt so much from. A Jedi, used to carrying the weight of civilizations on her shoulders from the time she was a padawan — now, she looked like barely more than a girl, almost as radiant as she looked when, thinking no one else noticed, she and Arcann exchanged glances. Lana noticed, of course, though she would say nothing. It was the Commander’s prerogative and she had more than earned the right to do as she pleased in private.

No, Lana wasn’t going to deny her anything now. She’d make sure the Commander would be safe, and let her have her moment of fun, her chance at levity.

She deserved it.


End file.
